The Way Hedge Sings it
by CityPlum2014
Summary: Just my version of how Coach Hedge would sing some popular songs .
1. Old McDonald Had a Farm

**Hey there everyone . I'm still working on the Slam Book of the Gods . But when I was reading the Mark of Athena this idea came to me like a cannonball .**

**Disclaimer : **Look , if I owned PJO or HoO I would have made Leo and Reyna a couple . So take the idea off your mind

* * *

Old MacDonald had a farm,  
E-I-E-I-O.

And on his farm he had some guns,  
E-I-E-I-O.

With a Boom , Boom here,  
And a boom,boom there,  
Here a boom, there a boom,  
Everywhere a boom, boom,

Old MacDonald had a farm,  
E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacDonald had a farm,  
E-I-E-I-O.

And on his farm he had some daggers,  
E-I-E-I-O.

With a cling clang here,  
And a cling clang there,  
Here a cling, there a clang,  
Everywhere a cling clang,

With a Boom , Boom here,  
And a boom,boom there,  
Here a boom, there a boom,  
Everywhere a boom, boom

Old MacDonald had a farm,  
E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacDonald had a farm,  
E-I-E-I-O.

And on his farm he had some swords,  
E-I-E-I-O.

With a swish , swish here,  
And a swish,swish there,  
Here a swish, there a swish,  
Everywhere a swish, swish,

With a cling clang here,  
And a cling clang there,  
Here a cling, there a clang,  
Everywhere a cling clang,

With a Boom , Boom here,  
And a boom,boom there,  
Here a boom, there a boom,  
Everywhere a boom, boom

Old MacDonald had a farm,  
E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacDonald had a farm,  
E-I-E-I-O.

And on his farm he had some spears,  
E-I-E-I-O.

With an ouch , ouch here,  
And an ouch,ouch there,  
Here an ouch, there an ouch,  
Everywhere an ouch, ouch,

With a swish , swish here,  
And a swish,swish there,  
Here a swish, there a swish,  
Everywhere a swish, swish,

With a cling clang here,  
And a cling clang there,  
Here a cling, there a clang,  
Everywhere a cling clang,

With a Boom , Boom here,  
And a boom,boom there,  
Here a boom, there a boom,  
Everywhere a boom, boom

Old MacDonald had a farm,  
E-I-E-I-O.

* * *

**So…..what do you think . Should I make more songs or should I just leave it here **

**Remember the three Rs : Read , Review , Rejoice .**

**So long ,**

**CityPlum2014 **


	2. Gotta Catch- oops Kill 'em All !

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was  
To find them is my real test  
To kill them is my cause

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Finding monsters to pulverize  
The power that's inside

_Lastrygonians_ (Gotta 'kill em all), it's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
you're my worst friend  
In a world I must defend  
_Telekhines_ (Gotta kill 'em all), a heart so true  
My courage will pull the demigods through  
You find me, and I'll defend you  
Skolopendra  
Gotta kill 'em all!  
Gotta kill 'em all!  
Sko-lo-pendra

* * *

**I got the idea for doing this song from one of my reviewers for this story nicknamed dagger . If your're reading this , thanks pal . This is a great idea and I really enjoyed writing it . And yes , I'm still Percy Jackson owing – less .**


	3. The Best of Both worlds ( Satyr Style )

Oh yeah  
Come on

I get the monsters out front  
Horrible styles, every kind, every color

Yeah, when you're a satyr it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways I'm just like all your friends  
But on the battlefield I'm a star

I get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, make 'em rattle  
Then I rock out the battle

I get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and I know that I'm the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

I go to battle frontlines  
Hear my bravery from the demigods  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But that's alright 'cause you fight all day long

Yeah I get to be a small town coach  
But big time when you slash your weapons ….

I get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, make 'em rattle  
Then I rock out the battle

I get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and I know that it's the best of both  
I know the best of both worlds

Shrimpzilla's and Dirt women  
I get to fight in all battles  
The best part is that I can fight whoever I wanna fight

(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a satyr like me  
Would double as a warrior

I get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, make 'em rattle  
Then I rock out the battle

I get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both

I get the best of both worlds  
Without the shield and the spear  
You can't go anywhere

I get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause I know I've got the best of both worlds

_**Note from Coach Hedge : That's right demigod's . You gotta shake those monsters up . A little warning for mortals : DO NOT TRY THE ANY OF THE ABOVE MENTIONED WITHOUT SATYR / FAUN (whatever) SUPERVISION**_

* * *

**This must be a record for me ! I actually updated three chapters in one day . I know this song is sung by a girl but it's lyrics were so malleable and I'm sure it won't be that bad when Coach Hedge sings it …. It would'nt right ?**

**Read , Review , Rejoice**


	4. The Monsters in the Dell

**Disclaimer A : **Still don't own PJO

**Disclaimer B : **The events in this parody are not exactly in the order which happens in the books

* * *

The monster in Tartarus **  
**The monster in Tartarus **  
**Hi-ho , oh monsters ho,**  
**Hi-ho , oh monsters ho,

The monster takes Gaia**  
**The monster takes Gaia**  
**Hi-ho, oh monsters ho ,**  
**The monster takes Gaia

Gaia takes Porphyrion**  
**Gaia takes Porphyrion**  
**Hi-ho,oh monsters ho**  
**Gaia takes Porphyrion

Porphyrion takes Typhon**  
**Porphyrion takes Typhon**  
**Hi-ho,oh monsters ho**  
**Porphyrion takes Typhon

Typhon takes the gods**  
**Typhon takes the gods**  
**Hi-ho,oh monsters ho**  
**Typhon takes the gods

The gods take demigods**  
**The gods take demigods**  
**Hi-ho,oh monsters ho**  
**The gods take demigods

The demigods take me**  
**The demigods take me**  
**Hi-ho,oh monsters ho**  
**The demigods take me

I take the monsters**  
**I take the monsters**  
**Hi-ho,oh monsters ho**  
**I take the monsters

The monsters are all dead**  
**The monsters are all dead**  
**Hi-ho,oh monsters ho**  
**The monsters are all dead

Now I stand victorious**  
**I stand victorious**  
**Hi-ho,oh monsters ho**  
**I stand victorious


End file.
